Decisions, Decisions
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Whether you're a Kouyako or a Kenyako fan, read this!


Decisions, Decisions

**Decisions, Decisions**

** **

_I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form, got that?_

_ _

It was true that Yolei had the hugest crush on Ken Ichijoji.However, that all changed after the group learned the truth about him and she grew closer to Izzy.When she was able to forgive Ken finally, she had a hard time making up her mind who she liked more: The smart, cute and understanding Koushiro Izumi or the shy, kind but once cruel Ken Ichijoji?

She didn't even know if they liked her.Until the day they both wanted to ask her on a date.

'Yolei always liked me,' Ken thought as he was coming home from school.He wished he lived in Odabai with his friends but he still lived downtown.'Maybe I should give her a chance and take her out tonight.'When he came into the door, he said his hellos to his mom and changed his clothes, called to see the show times for the theatre and left again, leaving his mom confused.

Izzy had the same idea.He caught up with her after school before she went home.

"Yolei!" he cried, "hey, wait!"

Yolei turned around and put on her best smile, "Hi Izzy! What's up?"

He stopped in front of her and seemed to forget what he was going to say, "Well, I--um--just wanted to know--er--" he looked at her and then to the ground.He blushed major big time, 'Well isn't this just _prodigious_?' he demanded himself quietly.

"Izzy," Yolei grinned and pressed her finger into his chest, "are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

Unable to answer her, he nodded.

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek."I'd love too!How about today?We can go to the movies.There is a good movie playing."

"G-great!" he stammered.He couldn't remember the last time he went to the movies.

"Let me just go home so I can change," she said, "and you can come pick me up in about an hour?"

"I'll be there," he answered with a smile.

Yolei smiled back and turned around to walk home.Izzy watched her leave for a few seconds and then he pulled in his arm and said, "_YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! WHOOHOO!SHE SAID YESS!"_

_ _

Yolei stopped and looked over her shoulder, watching Izzy jump around for joy.Izzy caught her gawking at him and quickly stopped, chuckled and waved at her.

"See ya in an hour!" he exclaimed.

Yolei almost burst into laughter as she waved calmly back and continued to walk home.

Izzy never felt this good before.He undid his tie, unbuckled the top three buttons, tilted his head back and he strutted all the way home as if he was 'Da Man'.

Yolei pulled off her kerchief and swirled it around over her head as soon as she got in her room."I can't believe Izzy asked me out!" she cried."This is just _incredible!_"She laughed for a moment and stopped suddenly, "uh oh, whattamIgunnnawear?"She said quickly.

She searched her closet and dresser for the perfect first date outfit.Finally, she found a blue button down blouse and a pair of black slacks.She put on some knee high nylons and her best dress shoes. She pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail and applied some pale purple nail polish on her fingers and lip-gloss on her lips.Satisfied with how she looked, she smiled at her mirror.

"Oh, Izzy," she said seductively, "Kiss me you fool!" She leaned forward and kissed the mirror.She pulled back and eyed the lip print on her mirror, "Oh, yuck!" she rubbed it off with her hand and put more lip-gloss on.

She walked into the living room to wait for Izzy.Her mom looked at her and cocked her head.

"Yolei, are you going to a job interview?" she inquired.

Yolei giggled, "No!I'm going on a date!"

"Oh, okay," she said, "You still need to work at our store anyway."

"Yes, I know," Yolei groaned.

"So with whom are you going with?" her mother asked.

"Izzy Izumi," Yolei said dreamily, clasping her hands together and looking to the side with a far-off look on her face. She sighed, "He's incredible!"

"I know him," Mrs. Inoue said, "he comes into the store all the time.He's always buying our beef jerky shakes and chocolate milk and things like that."

"Isn't he cute?" Yolei asked.

Mrs. Inoue shrugged, "sure.Seems like a decent enough young man."

There was a knock at the door and Yolei went to answer it, "that must be him now!" she pulled the door open, "Hi, Izz---Ken!"

"Ken?" Mrs. Inoue popped up behind Yolei and looked at her, "I thought you were going with Izzy."

"Izzy?" Ken mumbled.

Yolei looked at her mom and pulled the door behind her so she could step out and so she could speak to Ken alone.

"What brings you by?" she inquired.

"Well, I thought you would like to go to the movies with me," Ken replied, trying not to show he was hurt."But looks like your day is already full."

Yolei frowned.'I can't believe it.All this time of waiting, Ken came to ask me out?'She suddenly felt horrible inside.

"Maybe some other time," Ken said.

'He came all the way here just to ask me to the movies.I don't want him to go home heartbroken' she kept thinking.'But I still want to go with Izzy.I hate making these kinds of decisions!'

"Yolei?" Ken said, noticing she wasn't commenting on anything he was saying.

"Thanks for coming over," Yolei said.

"Hi, Yolei!" Izzy came up, holding a rose."Ready to go?" he wore khaki pants and a black tucked in shirt.

"Well," Yolei mumbled.

"Hi, Ken," Izzy said.

"I guess you had the same idea I had," Ken mumbled.

"You were going to ask Yolei out?" Izzy asked.

He nodded. "Maybe some other time."

'He's going to go home and become the digimon emperor again!' Yolei screamed mentally, 'I just know it!He's going to build those dark spires and everything unless I do something!'

"Wait, Ken!" Yolei shouted, grabbing for his hand, "you don't have to go."

"What?" Ken and Izzy gasped.

"Well," she said, "maybe we can go after all."

Ken and Izzy didn't hear her.They looked at each other and began to argue over her.

"I came all the way here to ask her out!" Ken growled, "don't you know how far I live?"

"Well, you should've called her first!" Izzy muttered.

"She had a crush on me, you know!" Ken reminded sharply.

"That all changed when we learned the truth about you!"

"But I'm not the digimon emperor anymore!" Ken yelled.

Yolei almost cracked up laughing.She was enjoying every bit of it.'Ken and Izzy, fighting over _me_?'

"She even let me take care of Poromon when she went to Kyoto!" Izzy grunted, "and she bought me a dish towel!Did _you_ get a dish towel?"

"Just because I didn't doesn't mean she doesn't like me!" Ken roared.

"Well, what did you ever get from Yolei?" Izzy demanded.

"A slap in the face," Ken said, "at least that's something!"

Izzy laughed."A slap in the face?"

"And that's what you're _going _to get!" Ken slapped him across the face.

"Whatever happened to the crest of kindness, you jerk?" Izzy demanded and slapped him back. Then they started to punch each other and choke each other.

"Whoa! Cut it out!" Yolei found the whole 'arguing over Yolei' thing not impressive anymore and went to break them up. "Break it up!That's enough!Stop it!" she pulled them away and slapped both Izzy and Ken."Stop fighting over me!It's not funny anymore!"

"Sorry, Yolei," they both mumbled.

"Well, you'll have to go with one of us," Ken groaned.

"And since I asked you first," Izzy went on, "Then--"

"Actually, I'll go with both of you."

"Both of us?" Ken and Izzy gasped.

She grinned, "Why fight? There's plenty enough of me to go around!" she hooked her arms through theirs."Let's go to the movies together!"

"But Yolei," Izzy began.

"Yolei, please," Ken started.

"I don't like making these decisions," she explained, "but after going with both of you at the same time, I will probably know which one I like better! Besides, you both can pay my way in and you can buy me some goodies!It's a win-win situation!"

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked.

"Absolutely," Yolei said, "and I think it's a scary movie we're seeing so when I get super-scared, you can both put your arm around me!"

"Well, okay," Ken said.

"This will be pretty interesting," Izzy thought.

They walked to the movie theatre and sure enough it was a scary movie.Izzy paid for his and Yolei's way in and Ken paid for his separately.Izzy got his own munchies and drinks and Ken got himself a drink and everything Yolei's little heart desired.

"Uh, Ken, you didn't have to get me _everything_!" Yolei said.

"But if I don't, who will?" he asked.

"Me!" Izzy grunted.

"Shh," Yolei hushed, "the movie is about to start!"

So far, the plot was interesting and didn't seem so scary.Then a scary part came up and Yolei screamed, snatching both Izzy and Ken's hands.Ken and Izzy grinned at each other and squeezed the hand they were holding.

When the movie was over, Izzy and Ken escorted Yolei home.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, guys," Yolei said, "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Yolei," Izzy and Ken said in unison.They glared at each other.

Yolei laughed and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek."Goodnight!"She waved at them and closed the door.

Izzy and Ken exchanged glances, "next time, I'm taking her out."Izzy said.

"No I am," Ken argued as they walked away from Yolei's apartment.

"I was going to take her out in the first place!" Izzy yelled."So it's my turn!"

"I came all the way here to ask her out," Ken muttered, "It's my turn!"

They continued to argue this all the way down the street.Why can't people just decide?

"Ah," Yolei mumbled, lying down on her bed, "decisions, decisions."

**End.Ah, to review, or not to review, that is the question!To review or not, that is your decision!Hey, that rhymed!**

** **

** **


End file.
